User blog:Ebomnitrix/E-10: Horizons, 10 Day Countdown
scene moved slowly towards the right as gray-colors start to surround the room. The setting took place inside a bedroom with clothes scattered everywhere, a desk sitting right next to a bed that was filled with games, a laptop and a smartphone charging. Someone with a masculine figure grabbed his phone to check the time. Ethan: I’m late… - in the transformation, sprung his legs into the air and grew wheels from the bottom of his toes and zoomed off. IN 10 DAYS ran past a sign that said “Horizon Arts & Culture” which was mounted in front of the entrance. - and Alice were having a conversation with Hannibal and Nikki who were sitting next to them on both rows. - accidentally ran into someone, in the cafeteria. Where Terence's plate slammed right onto his shirt. - scene shifts to Alice shutting her eyes and giving a smile, as she had just finished saying something. - stared down looking at the watch as it shined in front of him. - backpack started growing giant metallic arms and legs, and had transformed into a giant Mechadroid in front of Ethan and Alice. - Mechadroid kicked Ethan and sent him flying into the air. - smirked and transformed into Lodestar. - continued shooting magnetic waves which eventually destroyed the Mechadroid in an explosion. - started running at high speeds towards the apartment building, screaming due to the speed at which he was moving. - E-10 ARRIVES! Lieutenant Steel (Narration): Tell me kid, do you know what that thing is? - took a step closer towards the space pod and kneeled before it. But, before he can reach out with his right hand, it shot out a green light and scanned Ethan. - Ethan (Narration): No. - jumped out at Ethan, squirming around his body. Ethan jumped back and started panicking. - Ethan (Narration): But this thing is here right in front of us. There’s many things, good things, we can do with this. - Arms saw the Mechadroid’s arm flying towards him, and jumped to dodge. - Arms noticing someone was stuck inside the Mechadroid. He shattered the glass surrounding him it with a punch and gave him his hand. - launched a large fire blast in the sky. - TRANSFORMATION: Magnets started forming around Ethan’s hand to where it transformed into a claw. Then magnets spun around him, surrounding his body in armor covered in lodestone. - raised his fist up with the skylight reflecting off the watch. - Shot: Ethan's figure was black as he stood in a green spotlight. Shot 1: Ethan raised his leg back with his foot sliding back. Shot 2: Ethan raised his left arm back, with the light reflecting off the watch's symbol. Shot 3: Ethan moved his right elbow back as he moved his head up. Shot 4: Ethan's lips started moving as he said "Spiky Seeds" Shot 5: Ethan quickly slammed down and a green light flashed on the screen.] CHECK OUT A SNEAK PEEK OF THE FULL TWO-PART SERIES PREMIERE BEGINNING FRIDAY JUNE 29TH ON YOUR BEN10FANFICTION Category:Blog posts